


Territorial Pissings

by peregrineMendicant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrineMendicant/pseuds/peregrineMendicant
Summary: Thor needs Loki to understand that his actions merit consequences.





	Territorial Pissings

There is something very beautiful about pain. 

Thor thinks this, belatedly, as he smacks the leather paddle in his right hand across Loki’s bare ass. Loki whimpers.

It is beautiful because of how much he feels he needs to inflict it. There is a driving force somewhere deep inside Thor that longs to punish Loki for everything he’s done, to make him understand that there are repercussions for his actions. He has wants to make him feel regret. He has gotten away with too much, for too long.

On Loki’s part, it is less need and more want. He wants to feel sorry. He wants to feel remorse. He wants to cry about it. If he is punished, he can forgive himself and move on.

Thor lands another blow on the backs of Loki’s thighs, just above his knees. He lets out a small sound, but it’s not loud enough for anyone except himself to hear. Thor hits him again, and again, and again, until the skin under the paddle is red and there are tears in the corners of Loki’s eyes. It stings until it doesn’t, until his legs are pure heat. Thor moves up, hitting him over his ass, on his cheeks, everywhere he can reach. Loki feels like his whole body is glowing with blunt pain. It is a beautiful feeling. Thor is merciless. He hits Loki more than a hundred times on all parts of his back and legs until Loki is so over-sensitized that he can’t feel the individual blows. 

Loki’s tears spill over and soak into the gag covering his mouth. He is achingly hard.

Thor places the paddle down and breathes for a second. After collecting himself he reaches over to Loki’s face and pulls down the gag. The sobs coming from his mouth are immediately audible, and he gasps broken words through his tears. “I’m sorry,” he cries. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Thor says nothing, but he fists his hands into Loki’s long hair and yanks backwards, cutting him off mid-sentence. He shoves his fingers, sloppily, into Loki’s mouth and grabs onto his jaw tightly. He reaches his other hand towards the plug in Loki’s ass, pulling it out quickly and leaving his asshole to clench tightly around nothing. He breathes in another shuddering sob around Thor’s hand as he pushes farther down Loki’s throat. While Loki is occupied by the hand in his mouth, Thor shoves two of his fingers into Loki’s ass roughly and scissors them. Loki gasps in surprise and his body jerks. Thor does not give him time to adjust, because he does not care what Loki feels. This is not about making him happy. This is about making him regret. 

Thor fucks his fingers in and out, in and out. His pace is relentless, and his other hand is still inside Loki’s mouth. He moves both of his hands at once, one covered in lube and the other drenched in spit and tears. This goes on for a long time. Loki is not sure how long. He has lost track. It is hard for him to breathe around the hand in his mouth and impossible for him to regulate the pace at which he is being fucked by Thor’s fingers. Thor keeps it slow enough that Loki feels pleasure without any promise of release. He gives up trying to keep any pretense of control after the first ten minutes, and by the half-hour mark he is practically limp in Thor’s lap. His eyes are glazed over but still spilling tears, and his thoughts are nonsensical.

At some point, eventually, Thor pulls his fingers out and dumps Loki unceremoniously onto the bed. Without a word, he moves behind him and shoves his cock deep inside Loki while grabbing onto his hair and pulling with all of his might.

Loki is pulled back to reality suddenly and harshly. Thor is not a small man in any sense of the word. Loki feels utterly dominated. The cock inside him is so big that he thinks it might split him in two. Thor moves with no regard to his pleasure or desires. It doesn’t feel like sex, it feels like punishment. The hand fisted into Loki’s hair pulls again, making Loki’s scalp prickle and his cock jump. Every drag of Thor’s cock inside him touches every part of his insides and every time he pushes in he nails into Loki’s prostate. He feels Thor pressed up against his back, Thor wrapped around his waist, Thor moving in him with reckless, brutal abandon. At this point he has been getting fucked for nearly an hour. He is unable to do anything but cry.

Loki comes, at some point, completely untouched. He gets off on nothing but the thought of repenting and his brothers cock in his ass. Thor does not come. Thor does not stop. He fucks Loki right through it, until Loki feels overstimulated and undone, and his pace doesn’t even slow. At one point, they change positions so that Loki is sitting in Thor’s lap once again. Thor pulls Loki onto his cock and holds him there without moving. He keeps Loki sitting there as he reaches to his chest and grabs onto his nipples, pulling and twisting them for five minutes until they are hard and pebbled. He bites, hard, into Loki’s shoulders and neck. Loki does nothing but cry and twitch and make small, pitiful noises. Thor places one final bite on his brother’s back and then continues to fuck him. At this point, Loki is incapable of moving so Thor does all the work. He holds Loki by the armpits and pulls him up over his cock and then lets him drop down onto it. Loki is impaled again and again and again and again. He comes for a second time during this, still without touching himself once.

Loki is not sure how much longer this continues. He knows that at some point, Thor changes their position again so that Loki is face down on the bed Thor pushes his face into the pillows until he passes out. When he wakes up some time later he is still laying on his stomach and Thor is still fucking him at the same pace as before. Loki is also aware that he comes for a third time a little while after that, but it is barely noticeable except for a small peak in pleasure and the slightest dribble of liquid from the end of his cock. His thoughts drift everywhere and anywhere during this time. He thinks of the people he has killed, and the people he hasn’t, and the things he has done. He feels regret.

Finally, finally, at some point, Thor pushes deep inside Loki and comes. Loki feels it inside of him, warm and wet and everywhere, and then Thor pulls out and pushes the plug back in to keep it inside. They sit there for a second, breathing quietly. Loki passes in and out of consciousness. Thor looks, for a moment, like he might talk, but then he gets up without saying a word. He walks towards the door of the room and pauses for a moment right before leaving. “Goodnight, brother. Sleep well.”

Loki lays on the bed and watches him leave, and then turns over and cries himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a Nirvana song. all characters belong to Marvel.  
> thanks for reading, any/all feedback is appreciated <3  
> -peregrineMendicant


End file.
